


I would give everything for you

by givemedragons9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemedragons9/pseuds/givemedragons9
Summary: finn and poe have been 6 months living together. whenever any of them needs the other, they stand for each other. the hardships, the good moments, their love fills the home they share. and the dedication to their wellness shows in every aspect, every action. bb-8 shares the house with them, as they both decided to take care of him as their "child". poe will get through his illness with the care of his lover and the affection they have.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 27





	I would give everything for you

It was getting darker outside, the last sunbeams of the day coming through the windows of Finn and Poe's home. A mouthwatering smell came from inside, notes of vegetables and exotic spices filling the air. BB-8 appeared in the kitchen, fast and rolling to Finn's feet. A little compartment opened in his rounded stomach, showing a tiny bag full of what seemed to be some kind of medicine.

– "Thanks, BB-8" — Finn said, grabbing what their droid offered him. He added it into the pot in which he was cooking a savory soup for his partner.

He steered the mix a few more times and tasted a spoonful of it to make sure it wasn't too salty or tasteless. He looked back at the droid, giving him a thumbs-up; the little round friend giving his version of that gesture back using his lighter. Finn carefully took a little clay bowl and poured some of the steaming broth into it. He also grabbed a spoon and headed towards the bed in which his soulmate was resting, giving small steps so as to not spill his dish. He kneeled and left the bowl on the nightstand, directing all his attention now to his ill lover: Poe lay fully covered by the sheets that Finn had previously and meticulously tucked around his body, especially his neck as if he was a little child that just needed to feel protected in his most vulnerable moments. His curls hang longer from his head, his hair had grown a bit since the last time they went to a fight. They're no friends for a pilot's helmet but he'd heard Finn say how much he loved them many times. Plus the fact he would sometimes start playing with them when they were sitting or just napping was something that he couldn't resist.

Finn lovingly caressed his arm, paying attention to the details of his face. Even then he hadn't lost his peculiar beauty, the way his eyes shone effortlessly that drove Finn crazy.

– "Poe" — he whispered — "How are you?"

His boyfriend opened his eyes slowly, sharing a smile when he saw him.

– "A little fucked up" — his voice sounded raspy — "What's that smell?"

– "Are you sure you're ill?" — Finn laughed and offered him the little bowl — "I made you something to recover."

Finn smiled and sat on the edge of their bed. Poe took a few sips of the soup.

– "Is it too hot?" — Finn asked.

– "Yes, you're in the room" — Poe replied.

A smile inevitably fled from Finn's lips, his cheeks turned rosy.

– "It's okay, it's delicious. You outdo yourself every time" — Poe said, slurping the remaining broth and leaving the bowl back on the nightstand.

– "Your fever must be getting down, you look better than yesterday."

– "Is my grade of beauty an indicator of fever now?"

– "Not for fever. Otherwise, you'd be ill all the time."

Poe smirked a bit as Finn stood up to leave the bowl back in the kitchen sink.

– "You're getting better at this game."

Finn shyly laughed and returned to sit on his side. This time, Poe's expression appeared worried and serious.

– "What?" — Finn asked.

– "Nothing. I've had that nightmare again. probably because I'm not feeling well."

– "You shouldn't think about it" — Finn got closer — "It's not going to happen."

– "It's nonsense, I know. It's the fear of losing you what I think has a hold on my mind."

– "The first order is over, we bet them. And I'm not going anywhere" — Finn held his hand — "You shouldn't give it more thoughts than what you already do."

Poe gently stroked his hand with his thumb. He looked up at Finn, fixing his eyes on his eyes. Not letting go of any spark that was born inside them. The glace was intense, intended to make Finn comfortably uncomfortable. He had never had anyone looking at him that way before; looking at him with genuine love.

– "Don't do that, you know I can't" — Finn directed his stare to the sheets.

Poe leaned over him, Finn reacting to his movement and looking back up to meet his kiss. A paused, tender kiss. He tried not to let the pilot know his heartbeat skyrocketed within a second. His foreheads met as they breathed the air between them.

– "Ouch".

– "What?" — Finn said coming out of his daydream.

– "My head" — Poe groaned, lying back down.

– "There was medicine in the soup, you shall feel better soon."

Poe didn't hear him anyways; he'd fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Finn changed his socks for a warmer pair and prepared a wet cloth to clean the cold sweat on his face. As he did, he imprinted a kiss on his head, other two on his cheeks; a last one on his lips.

– "You'll get a cold too if we have that kind of contact again" — Poe murmured.

Finn ignored his comment and kissed him a second time. Poe wrapped him in the sheets and invited him to lay down together. They'd probably been a couple for almost six months and still being that close provoked shivers on their spines.

– "Poe, you're trembling."

– "I'm cold" — he said with his eyes shut. He opened them to stare at his lover – "Stay here tonight. I know I'm ill but I don't want the bed all for myself again."

He put his arms around Finn's waist, the contact of his skin making Finn drowsy as Poe caressed his back. Traveling all over his scar. Finn felt unsure about it, but Poe would sometimes kiss the tip of it, right next to his shoulder, to remind him he was nothing but a fighter. A hero that defeated what he feared the most. Poe had that strange ability to fill him with courage and confidence when he lacked them the most.

BB-8 turned off the lights and lit up a candle that he left next to the bed, rolling away and disappearing through the entrance.

– "At least he remembered I hate the dark" — Poe said.

– "I'm here though. All night" — Finn whispered. — "And you belong to the stars. There's nothing you should worry about."

Poe kissed his neck softly. He never doubted Finn would give everything he had to make him happy. His energy, his time. His own body when he needed warmth during his illness. Finn didn't know it but that night, like any other night, he made the same promise again. The promise to fight for him whenever it was necessary. The promise to protect themselves and keep their affection alive. The promise to give his everything back when his soulmate asked for it. His head felt fuzzy; half of the reason was Finn, the other half the fact his headache was growing. So before he fell asleep again, he left his dreams on his lover and the moonlight's hands. And his body around his arms.

Like in any other starry night.


End file.
